star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano
: "It's every citizen's duty to challenge their leaders, to keep them honest, and hold them accountable if they're not." : ―Ahsoka Tano Biography Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her Master, was a Jedi Padawan who, after the Clone Wars, helped establish a network of rebels against the Galactic Empire. A Togruta female, Tano was discovered on her homeworld of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Grand Master Yoda assigned the young Tano to be the Padawan learner of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whom she joined at the Battle of Christophsis. Whereas Tano was eager to prove herself, Skywalker had a reputation for recklessness, and they had a rather difficult start as Master and apprentice. Yet, they worked together to rescue Rotta, the son of crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and returned Rotta to his father, thus facilitating a crucial alliance between the Hutt Clan and the Galactic Republic. As a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, Tano found a mentor in Clone Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, with whom she and Skywalker collaborated to lead frontline campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In her first command position at the Battle of Ryloth, Tano disobeyed orders and lost her entire squadron of pilots, but she managed to rebound and helped secure a victory at Ryloth. Her assignments pitted her against a variety of opponents, from General Grievous and Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress to such bounty hunters as Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. Over time, she matured into a respected leader, contributing to key Republic victories like the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Mon Cala. She even died during a series of events on Mortis, but the Force wielder known as the Daughter sacrificed herself to bring Tano back to life. Tano gained much experience on and beyond the war front, leading a group of Jedi younglings to revolt against their Trandoshan captors, helping rescue a colony of Togruta from enslavement by the Zygerrian Slave Empire, and serving as an advisor to the Onderon rebels—with her close friend, Lux Bonteri, among them—as they liberated their world from the Confederacy. In a stark turn of events, Tano was framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar and other homicides, and she escaped into the Coruscant underworld to clear her name. Though she formed an unlikely alliance with Asajj Ventress, she was detained by Republic forces and was consequently barred from the Jedi Order. Ultimately, Skywalker uncovered the true culprit, Tano's friend and fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, and prevented his former apprentice from being convicted of sedition. Nevertheless, the ordeal dislodged Tano's faith in the Jedi. She refused the Jedi Council's offer to rejoin the Order, instead departing in search of a new path. Early Life WIP Personality As a teenager meeting her master for the first time, Tano was very snippy which earned her the nickname Snips from her master. Like her master, she was known to be very aggressive, eager for battle and willing to use terror or threats to get the answers she wanted. Over time, she became a more mature and enlightened person, her experiences during the Clone Wars shaping her. She had her victories, her failures, and her losses yet strove through them all, as she felt it was her duty as a Jedi to help restore peace and prosperity to the Republic. Her constant travels and experiences made her more worldly than most young people her age, and often she was surprised by the various events and people she came across during the Clone Wars. However, when Tano was framed for murder and treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic trial, and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Skywalker unveiled the true culprit, Tano was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When offered to return to the Order, Tano was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear it was serving the political interests of the Republic rather than following its ancient ways and traditions. Tano was a confident and moralistic person, and a firm defender of the innocent. This carried on even after she left the Order, as she joined the Rebels to restore liberty and democracy to the people oppressed by the Empire. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Commander